


Mr All American

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, First Dates, Interview, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, sappy boys are sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shiro and Hunk are being interviewed before their wedding, remembering some of their favorite dates.
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Mr All American

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinginthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Fall into Shunk exchange!  
> For reference, I was picturing the Ziviosta as a race entirely of Mike Wazowski shaped aliens.

“So, how did you two get together?” 

Shiro took a sip of his coffee, glancing away from Hunk. 

Allura cut in with a laugh. “Do you mean when they started dating…. Or when  _ they _ finally realized they were dating?” 

“Hey!” 

Allura reached across the table and patted Hunk’s hand. “It’s fine, dear. We’re used to it.”

Shiro was trying to pretend he hadn’t already drained his cup, but a nudge from Hunk made him give up. “Do we really need to answer?” 

“Well, this  _ is _ an article about your wedding, and those typically have things like this in them.” 

Allura walked away, and Shiro started to explain. 

“Well, I suppose we got together when Lance had insisted we were already on a date. He had called, and when Hunk said we were out to dinner.” 

“Lance didn’t  _ insist, _ Shiro.” 

Shiro laughed. “I believe he said ‘oh quiznak, I didn’t realize you were trying to-”

Hunk cut him off with a hand over Shiro’s mouth. “Lance nicely excused himself from the call and implied we were on a date.” 

The reporter was looking back and forth between them, waiting for the story to continue. 

Hunk put his hand down before continuing. “Turns out, everyone assumed we had been together for a while. We talked it over and tried to figure out if that was something we wanted to do.” 

She smiled. “And by the looks of it, you both agreed to it?” 

Shiro blushed as Hunk gave him a look. “Well, I might have tried to insist Hunk was too good for me.”

_ “And  _ too young.” 

“Is six decaphoebes a large gap in your species?”

Hunk laughed and shook his head. “No, but I do suppose that almost twelve is.” 

The Ziviosta woman looked very confused by the banter. Allura dropped a plate of fried foods between them, flicking Hunk’s ear for teasing the reporter.

“It’s not important,” Hunk said, rubbing his ear, “Anyways, after about a month of Shiro avoiding me, I decided I needed to solve this one way or another. I was pretty sure I would hate having to move on, but friend or more- Shiro is  _ really _ important to me. I wasn’t about to let Lance ruin such an amazing part of my life, so I showed up at Shiro’s house with a huge box of his favorite cookies.”

She nodded. “And that would be?”

“Death by chocolate chip cookies,” Hunk smiled.

“Well, my favorite  _ homemade _ cookies. Technically, deep-fried oreos are my favorite.”

“Those are not cookies,” Hunk grumbled out. 

Shiro smiled at him. “You say that now, but I remember your lecture on what makes a cookie vs. what makes a candy or bread.” 

Hunk sighed.

“And since a fried oreo-”

“Okay,  _ fine. _ The abomination can be called a cookie.”

The Ziviosta giggled a bit at the couple, poking around to find her favorite food. “Next question?”

_ “Please,” _ Hunk agreed.

“How about you tell us about your proposal?” 

Hunk smiled at that. “Well, Shiro had taken me out to see the fall colors- we don’t always get to enjoy them in space. We had to fly halfway across the country to get to the spot he wanted. By the time we got there, I was sick to my stomach.” 

Shiro looked sheepish. “In hindsight, maybe the hoverbike was the wrong choice.” 

Hunk shrugged. “When I finally calmed down, Shiro dragged me into a forest and stopped in the middles of a clearing. I still don’t know how he found his way in there. It was so beautiful!” 

Shiro chuckled. “It took Hunk a good two minutes to realize I was down on one knee.”

Her single brow scrunched in. “Is submission important to your bonding ceremonies?” 

Hunk choked on his coffee, but Shiro grumbled under his breath. “Pidge sure thinks so.” 

“No,” Hunk cut in, “It’s an old tradition, nothing to do with submission.” 

Shiro tilted his head. “Well, actually, it’s kind of part of it-”

“Darling,” Hunk sighed, “Now is not the time for your medieval geek-out.” 

Shiro leaned over and kissed Hunk’s cheek. “Right, no talk about knights and kings.”

“Well, when I realized what Shiro was doing-”

“How?” the Ziviosta asked, “I am sure it was reported as a surprise,” she flipped pages on her datapad. 

“It’s not a common pose in human culture anymore.” 

Shiro smirked at Hunk. “Still sure about the knights thing?”

Hunk waved him off before continuing. “Modern society has very few uses for a human on one knee with the person, or people, they love.” 

“I see,” she responded, clearly still unsure. 

Shiro placed a hand on Hunk, thumb rubbing over the band. “I barely got out two words before Hunk was hugging me and saying yes. I had an entire speech planned out.” 

“Oh?”

“Yup. But now everyone has to wait for the wedding to hear it.” 

Hunk grabbed one of the mushrooms and popped it in his mouth. 

“It’s just a shame we never did find the first ring I picked out.” 

Hunk narrowed his eyes at Shiro, barely holding back a smile. “You had fun, and you know it. Leaf piles are essential in Fall.” 

Shiro smiled. “I agree. It was a beautiful pile.”

“Is this another human thing you won’t explain?”

Hunk hummed and looked to Shiro before explaining. “It’s just a fun game we play as kids. You pile up the fallen leaves and see who can scatter them the most with a single jump.” 

“You get to jump into a pile and watch colors fly  _ everywhere. _ It’s just so beautiful.”

“We were taking turns trying to make a bigger explosion when I realized I lost the ring in the leaves. We spent the rest of our trip trying to find the ring when we could. I felt terrible, but Shiro just dragged me to a small jeweler in a nearby town, and we found this one.” 

“And, the ring is not important?”

Shiro smiled. “Not to us.”

“I could just as easily wear a string tied on my wrist or nothing at all.” 

She was clearly getting frustrated with them as she typed away on her datapad. She was muttering along as she did.  _ “This is why no one else wanted this assignment. Humans are so confusing.” _

Shiro laughed at that, not denying the accusation. “So. Anything else that might help your,” he paused, trying to remember what she was trying to sell the article in, “Help you out?”

“Sure, tell me about an average weekend,” she sighed. Shiro was used to this tone. This was the tone most of the teachers at the Garrison tended to have when Shiro was stuck on a path they didn’t like. Utter resignation.

“Well, I steal his warmest, fuzziest hoodie,” Hunk beamed, “It’s another Earth tradition.” 

“Stealing clothes?”

“More specifically the  _ boyfriend hoodie,”  _ Shiro answered, “it’s like a way to say ‘this one is mine, he lets me wear his mark,’ to everyone around you. Plus, nothing quite beats the smell of Hunk’s hoodie after he goes on a baking binge at three in the morning.” 

“And you think yours doesn’t smell good after you spend all day in the library, Mr. All American?” 

Shiro dropped his head to the table, ignoring the pain. Hunk was  _ never _ going to let that charity calendar die. It had been almost a decade. Looking back, he should’ve known better than to allow the girls in charge of it give him a name. 

They spent a bit longer answering her questions as the cafe slowly emptied, and Allura was the only one left. She shuffled them outside to take a few candid shots once the sun was setting, promising to get them a copy of each before she thanks them and left. When the promotional data package was delivered, the cadets all had a few laughs at the commentary she added to explain human culture to her varied audience.

When they finally married a few months later, Shiro did his best to make sure that everyone there cried with his proposal-turned-vows.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pick a single topic, so I went with an interview format to fit their best moments in! I hope you liked it <3


End file.
